My pain, your thrill
by Isis-chan1
Summary: Die Hand schloss sich um sein noch nicht erwachtes Glied und drückte fest zu. Sasuke stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er wimmerte leise auf. Kakashis dreckiges grinsen nahm er nur verschleiert wahr. „Was ist denn? Willst du etwa nicht?“


_**Bis**__** der letzte Schrei verstummt**_

Es war alles so wie immer. Kakashi kam nach hause und war schlecht gelaunt.

Um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen befahl Sasuke ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Junge gehorchte widerstandslos und ging zitternd zum Bett.

//Bitte nicht schon wieder...//

Vielleicht würde es nie enden. Vielleicht würde er sich immer und immer wieder an ihm vergreifen, bis Sasuke daran zerbrach und er sich einen Neuen suchte.

Sasuke wusste nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Wie lange er noch so leben könnte...

Grobe Hände packten den zierlichen Körper des Jungen und drückten ihn auf das Laken.

Den Kopf auf das Kissen gepresst versuchte er verzweifelt die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Für Kakashi gab es nichts, das ihn mehr anmachte, als wenn sein Opfer hilflos heulte, während er mit ihm seine grausamen Spielchen trieb.

Und Sasuke wusste, dass er es besser meiden sollte Kakashi unnötig noch weiter anzutreiben.

Zu oft hatte er das alles schon erlebt. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach schon egal geworden. Er war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Kakashi entledigte Sasuke seines T-Shirts.

Kalte Hände strichen über den zitternden Körper.

„Dreh dich um!"

Wieder gehorchte Sasuke. Er fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach, als sein Sensei seine Hose öffnete und mit seiner Hand hineingriff.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Sasuke zusammen. – Ein großer Fehler. Die Hand schloss sich um sein noch nicht erwachtes Glied und drückte fest zu.

Sasuke stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er wimmerte leise auf.

Kakashis dreckiges grinsen nahm er nur verschleiert durch die Tränen wahr.

„Was ist denn? Willst du etwa nicht?", Kakashis Stimme triefte vor Spott.

Er liebte es den Jungen unter sich zu erniedrigen und zu quälen.

Sasuke schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

Kakashi lachte kalt auf und drückte noch fester zu. Sasuke schluchzte hörbar.

Dicke Tränen bahnten sich ihren weg über seine blassen Wangen.

Kakashi musterte ihn bebend.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn sich gleich genommen...

Aber er wollte ihn noch ein bisschen quälen.

Schließlich beugte er sich vor und küsste den Jüngeren grob.

Sasuke konnte nicht mehr. Verzweifelt versuchte er den anderen von sich runter zu stoßen. - Erfolglos.

Immerhin löste der Ältere den Kuss um ihm einen spöttischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dann packte er grob Sasukes Hände und drückte sie über seinem Kopf zusammen. Zu Sasukes Erleichterung nahm er auch die Hand aus seiner Hose. Leider nur um seine Hüfte anzuheben und seine Hände mit einem festen Band zusammenzubinden, welches er am Kopfende des Bettes an einem Gerüst befestigte.

Sasuke wollte schreien. Er wusste, was jetzt kam, und seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht.

Kakashi fuhr wieder in seine Hose und begann sein Glied mit zwei Fingern zu umkreisen und zu massieren.

Gequält stöhnte er auf, als der Ältere sein Ziel erreichte und sein Glied steif wurde.

„Willst du immer noch nicht?" Kakashis grinsen wurde breiter.

Sasuke presste die Augen zusammen und schwieg.

Nein, er wollte das nicht.

Kakashis lächeln erlosch:

„Ich werde dich so lange quälen, bis du mich anflehst dich zu nehmen!"

Grob riss er Sasuke die Hose vom Leib.

Der Junge begann noch heftiger zu zittern, aber der Ältere ergötzte sich bloß daran.

Er stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, bis er, wie Sasuke, nur noch seine Boxershorts anhatte.

Dann beugte er sich wieder über den zitternden Jungen und begann über seine Lippen zu lecken.

Sasuke presste sie aber daraufhin nur noch fester zusammen.

„Mach den Mund auf!", befahl Kakashi knurrend.

Sasuke wimmerte, ließ den Mund aber geschlossen.

Daraufhin griff Kakashi wieder in seine Boxershorts und drückte brutal zu.

Sasuke schrie laut auf und Kakashi nutzte die Gelegenheit und drang mit seiner Zunge in Sasukes Mund ein.

Er erkundete mit seiner Zunge jeden Winkel seiner Mundhöhle, umkreiste seine Zunge und stieß so weit wie möglich nach hinten vor.

Sasuke würgte.

Kakashi drückte fester zu und Sasuke begann zu schluchzen.

Er wollte, dass das aufhörte. Weg... ohnmächtig werden... sterben...

Leider hatte Kakashi noch andere Pläne mit ihm.

Er beendete den Kuss und zog die Hand aus seiner Hose. Innerlich seufzte Sasuke erleichtert auf, aber seine Freude dauerte nicht lange.

Kakashi zog ihm schließlich auch noch die Boxershorts aus, und entledigte sich seiner eigenen.

Danach befreite er Sasukes Hände wieder. „Leg dich auf den Bauch!"

Sasuke gehorchte und drehte sich um.

Kakashi drehte sich zum Nachttisch und nahm etwas heraus. Sasuke drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, was er vorhatte und erbleichte, als er das schlanke gerät in seinen Händen sah.

Sofort begann er sich wieder zu wehren.

Kakashi packte Kommentarlos seine Hüfte und hob sie hoch.

Dann griff er noch einmal zum Nachttisch und holte eine Weiße Tube heraus, deren Inhalt er auch gleich auf Sasukes Hintern drückte. Der Junge wimmerte erschrocken auf und begann noch heftiger zu zappeln.

Kakashis grinsen wurde breiter und er begann das Zeug zu verteilen, ohne auf Sasukes Proteste einzugehen.

„Gib es auf!"

Zwei unbarmherzige Finger bohrten sich in seinen Hintern. Sasuke schrie auf. Kakashi lachte kalt auf und stieß fester in ihn hinein.

Als Sasukes Schreie langsam verstummten zog er seine Finger wieder heraus und drang fest in ihn ein. Sasuke schrie noch einmal und bäumte sich auf, aber Kakashi beeindruckte das nicht.

Tiefer drang er in ihn ein und stöhnte leise. immer schneller und verlangender wurden seine Stöße.

Sasuke hatte aufgehört zu schreien, und weinte nur noch stumme Tränen.

Kakashis Hände bahnten sich ihren Weg nach vorne und begannen sein Glied zu massieren.

Sasuke stöhne auf.

Sofort stieß Kakashi fester zu.

Schließlich ergoss er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in dem Kleineren.

Sasuke weinte noch immer. Es tat so weh. Er wollte am liebsten sterben.

Sein Peiniger löste sich von ihm und grinste triumphierend.

„Du bekommst natürlich noch eine Belohnung..."

Sasuke sah ihn erschrocken an:

Hatte er ihn denn nicht schon genug gequält?

Scheinbar reichte es ihn noch nicht, denn er nahm das Gerät von vorher wieder zur Hand und setzte es an Sasukes Hintern an.

Der Kleinere verkrampfte sich, als er das kalte Teil spürte aber er versuchte gar nicht mehr sich zu wehren.

Unsanft führte Kakashi ihm den Vibrator ein.

Sasuke wimmerte. „Hör auf... Bitte..."

Kakashi grinste nur und nahm die Fernbedienung zur Hand. Ein druck auf einen Knopf und schon begann der Vibrator seine Dienste und Sasuke stöhnte gequält auf.

Sein Peiniger beobachtete nur grinsend, wie er gegen die ansteigende Erregung ankämpfte.

„Setz dich hin!" Sasuke gehorchte zitternd.

Kakashi spreizte die Beine und dirigierte ihn dazwischen.

„Mach den Mund auf!"

Sasuke zögerte und Kakashi schob den Regler für den Vibrator um eine Stufe höher. Sasuke keuchte auf.

„Mach schon!", langsam wurde sein Sensei ungeduldig.

Sasuke öffnete den Mund und nahm sein Glied auf. Sofort stöhnte der Ältere auf. „Saug!"

Der Kleine kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz an, aber er gehorchte.

Es dauerte nicht lange da begann Kakashi in ihn zu stoßen und Laut zu stöhnen.

„Mh... fester..." Er schob den Regler noch höher und auch Sasuke begann zu stöhnen.

Immer fester stieß er in Sasuke und das keuchen des Kleineren machte ihn fast Wahnsinnig.

Er packte Sasuke am Nacken und dirigierte ihn. „Mach Schluckbewegungen!"

Sasuke gehorchte. Kakashi stieß in seinen Rachenraum vor und er begann zu würgen:

Wieder schob Kakashi den Regler höher und drohte gleich zu kommen.

Sasuke merkte das und wollte sich zurückziehen, aber die Hand in seinem Nachen hinderte ihn daran.

Noch einmal stieß Kakashi fest in ihn hinein und ergoss sich mit einem Stöhnen in seinen Mund. „Brav alles schlucken!"

Sasuke wäre fast erstickt, als das Zeug den Retourgang einlegen wollte, aber er gehorchte.

Wimmernd fiel er schließlich zurück auf´s Bett.

Kakashi beugte sich böse lächelnd über ihn und begann sein Glied zu massieren.

Sasuke stöhnte laut auf.

Der Vibrator wurde auf sein Maximum gestellt und Sasuke begann zu keuchen und gegen Kakashis Hand zu stoßen.

Dieser wartete noch kurz und brachte den Kleinen dann zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Keuchend ergoss Sasuke sich auf das Laken und krümmte sich schließlich unter den Nachwehen gequält zusammen.

Kakashi lächelte zufrieden und drehte den Vibrator ab.

Er beobachtete Sasuke noch eine Weile und stand dann auf und ging duschen.

Er war ganz zufrieden mit Sasukes „Künsten"...

Das würde er bestimmt bald wiederholen...

Solange wenigstens noch ein Fünkchen Leben in Sasuke war...

Bis er ihn vollständig gebrochen hatte...

drop

Armer Sasuke! ;-;

Ich würde mich sehr über einen Kommi freuen.

Diese FF ist auf den Wunsch und auf die Anregung einer Freundin entstanden... (Morddrohungen also bitte an sie! ")

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat!

(Bitte nicht zu streng sein... das ist mein erstes Adult Kapitel! ;-;)

euch abflausch


End file.
